The Disappearance
by PLLLOVER2004
Summary: Mona goes missing. Aria is in hospital. The girls are cyberbullied. What's going to happen? Why is Aria in hospital? What's going on with the girls? Where's Mona? Who is A? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately. Rated T for occasional bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars: The disappearance

It was labour day weekend in Rosewood and the five girls where having a sleepover, their names were Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery and the leader of the group Mona Vanderwaal. Mona spiked all of the girl's drinks so they could sleep while she sneaks out, but it didn't work for one of the girls, Spencer. Spencer has a history with sleeping pills, so they don't work on her anymore. Anyway Spencer followed Mona outside the barn and they argued and then she picked up a shovel and threatened to hit her with it.

When the other girls woke up Spencer returned back to the barn and said "she's gone" the other girls looked confused and Aria said "what do you mean gone" "like I heard a scream" Spencer said.

1 year later

After Mona had gone missing the girls lost contact. Aria and her family went to Iceland and the other girls lost touch. After Aria dropped her brother, Mike, of at Rosewood High, she went to a bar and saw a poster saying "MISSING WOULD NOW BE 16 with a picture of Mona." There was a man sitting next to her and he asked "Did you know her?"

"yes she was my friend" Aria said. "what is your name?" Aria asked the man sitting next her. "I'm Ezra. What is your name? he said "I'm Aria." She answered. Aria and Ezra started to make out on the bar.

While Aria was at the bar, Hanna was at the mall with her friend Alison. Alison was a girl that Mona made fun of, Mona made fun of a lot of people and because of that not many people liked her. Hanna was someone that steals from shops she was looking at sunglasses and looked at the second floor and saw spencer looking at clothes.

She went upstairs and said hi to Spencer and asked her what she was doing she said "I'm getting clothes for an interview" Hanna said "Well you don't want to wear that to an interview you want to wear this." Hanna picked up a really nice top. Once she had finished talking to Spencer she went and met back up with Alison and then a security guard stopped her, Hanna panicked because she had stolen the glasses, but then he handed her, her bag.

The next day the girls started school and Aria bumped into Emily and then they went to English together. When they arrived into class Hanna, Alison and Spencer came into class. Everyone was talking about the new English teacher and how he was fit. When the new teacher came in Aria was going through her bag, when she looked up it was Ezra his last name was Fitz.

When Mr Fitz saw Aria he went "Oh My God" then the whole class looked at her, she was embarrassed. After English the principal called the 4 girls to his office and Detective Wilden was there to tell them that they found Monas body. It made the girls really upset. He said "This is now a homicide investigation." After school the girls went home and told their parents and their parents already new they said the police found the body in an old basement.

The next day it was Mona's funeral, at the funeral there was someone that was dressed with a black thing over their face they assumed it was Mrs Vanderwaal but she was sitting at the front. At the end of the funeral they were standing at the top of some stairs then all of a sudden their phones went off and it said "I'm watching you –A"

"who sent that?" Emily asked.

No-one replied they were so shocked. After the funeral the girl parents had to take them to the Rosewood police department for questioning. Luckily Spencer's mum was a lawyer so they didn't have to say anything. even though they were told they didn't have to tell them anything they kept asking Spencer questions because they lived next to each other.

One week later they were still getting texts from A, it was Alison's birthday party they were going glamping (glamorous camping) all the girls were invited but Hanna and Alison had an argument so she was no longer invited but the girls said she should watch out for A because they know A follows them everywhere they go. The girls arrived into the middle of nowhere and went to their tents. Ezra texts Aria and tells her he is parked in the car park so she went to see him. Hanna saw Aria get into Ezra's car and someone in a black hoodie wrote I see you on the back window. Emily and Spencer got a text from A and it told them to go to a nearby park.

At the park there was a creepy swing that just kept swinging. They didn't find anything at the park. So they went to find Hanna and talked to her Aria ran up to them and a car was driving towards them and it hit Aria…

The girls were screaming help and everyone heard them and ran out the woods and called an ambulance. The girls followed the ambulance to the hospital and phoned her parents. They stayed at the hospital overnight to see what is wrong with Aria.

In the morning her parents told the girls what was wrong they told them that she was in a coma and she had brain damage. Once Arias parents had gone they got another text from A. It said "2 down 3 to go" the girls looked around to see if A was there. But it was hard to tell because everyone was on their phones. They went to sit beside Aria and hoped that she would wake up. Ella, Aria's mum, told the girls to go home and get some rest. The girls had school the next day so they all went home and stayed at Emily's for the night.

After school the next day they went back to see Aria and they hoped and prayed that she would wake up.


	2. He's back

Pretty Little Liars: He's Back

Mona's parents had moved out of town so a new family were moving in. Emily was riding past the house on her bike and watched the new family move in and the girl in the family came up to her and ask her what she wanted. "I don't want anything." Emily replied "What's your name?" "I'm Maya." she said Emily and Maya had a long conversation while Emily was with Maya the others were at the hospital because Aria has started breathing on her own, all Aria needs to do now is wake up.

After the girls went home someone went into Aria's room and tried to suffocate her but Aria's mum was in the room so they didn't. In the morning, Aria woke up and everyone was really happy. Sadly, she had a broken leg and a broken arm. She didn't know what happened to her so everyone told her what happened.

About a week later Aria was going home in a wheelchair and before she left the hospital she had a little sleep and when she woke up there was a message from A on her cast. Once she saw it she freaked out. When she got home she found a bed set up for her in the dining room. After she settled back in the girls went over to her house. They wanted to go out but Aria refused to, the girls wanted to take her mind of the message that A wrote on her leg.

The next day the girls started to plan a surprise party for Aria and got her parents involved. Her parents agreed to get her out the house and they gave the girls a set of keys. A few hours' after the girls got everyone in the house and got them to hide, they made the house dark so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Aria had just arrived home so once her parents turned the lights on everyone jumped out at her.

"Surprise." Everyone screamed

"What the." She said

"Well you won't go to a party so the party comes to you" Hanna said

"Thank you guys" Aria said as she got really emotional.

The next day a boy called Toby arrived in Rosewood. The girls used to know Toby but he moved when Mona disappeared because the girls accidently blinded his step sister in their garage with a firework. They thought that Toby was the one that killed Mona because he done the disappearing act.

When Emily was alone later that day toby went up to her and asked her to homecoming. Emily said yes, later Maya said she was starting Rosewood high and she also asked Emily to homecoming. Then she had to tell her that she was already going with someone else.

The girls met up the next day and talked about homecoming and their dresses.

"Homecoming is in one week and I still don't have a dress." Aria said. What Aria didn't know was that the next day she was getting her casts taken off and being taken out her wheelchair.

It was the morning and Aria was on her way to the hospital and thought it was for a check-up. Now that she could walk normally she went to see everyone at school she saw Mr Fitz and was happy to see so she stormed into the classroom and started to say something and realised that there was a test going on. Aria had to hand in 3 weeks' worth of homework to all of her teachers. Now because she had a lot of time of she didn't know what everyone else was doing in class so she had to have help from the teachers.

It was two days before homecoming Spencer was at a tennis club and she asked her boyfriend Alex if he would go with her. Aria went to get her dress with her mum she had found the perfect dress. Hanna was at her part time job, which was at a pharmacy, and her boyfriend Sean asked her to homecoming of course she said yes.

The day was getting closer and closer and Aria was the only one without a date. But at school the next day someone called Andrew asked her. Unfortunately she said no.


	3. Homecoming Drama

Petty Little Liars: Homecoming Drama

It's the day of homecoming and the girls are all panicking whilst getting ready. Once the girls had done their makeup they went to the hairdressers to get their hair done. An hour before homecoming the girl's dates turned up in a limo to take them. When they arrived they went in early Aria saw Ezra and said she was going to help him because she had no date. The only reason she wanted to help was so she could tell him she wanted to date someone her own age.

Everyone was arriving and Alison went in and went up to Hanna and started to talk to her about Mona and started to slag her of. When the girl's dates arrived Emily's date, Toby, didn't but he arrived when everyone else did. Toby wanted to talk to Emily alone so they went to a science classroom and he slammed the door shut. Once they started talking Alison went in and toby told her to go away but she didn't. He had no choice but to hit her, when he hit her she cracked her head open. He said to Emily that he didn't mean to, so the both took Alison to the hospital.

The other girls started to get worried about Emily the went to find her when they got to the room they were both in they saw blood so they reported it to the police. Emily returned back to the school with no cuts.

"Who's blood is it?" Spencer asked

"Alison's." Emily replied

Then Emily told them the whole story and also told them that Toby had ran away. They went back into the main hall and carried on partying and Spencer saw her sister Melissa and her fiancé Ian, who worked at the school, chaperoning. Then she remembered that Ian stole her laptop so she had to say her dad had left something in in his jacket pocket, so she could go to Ian's jacket to steal his office keys. Whilst Spencer was in Ian's office Emily saw Maya and they went into a photo booth and kissed at the time the photo was being taken. Then A stole the photos when they were printing out.

Then homecoming king and queen were announced

"Homecoming king is Sean Ackard and homecoming queen is Hanna Marin

Hanna didn't want to go up to collect the crown because they had an argument, but she went up anyway.

After Aria had broken up with Ezra she knocked a drink over a boy called Noel Kahn, to be honest Aria had a little crush on him. The lights had turned on and everybody started to leave, Aria and Noel went to a local restaurant to apologise. Whilst Emily was driving home Toby jumped up in the back seat and frightened her but he said she didn't want her to tell anyone what happened. But she already had but she told him she hadn't told anyone yet and that she will not.

When all the girls got home they all went to bed and slept. Then Spencer heard a smash she thought it was a window so she went downstairs and grabbed a weapon and saw someone in a black hoodie but he/she ran away because they heard the stairs creak. Spencer then called the police. When they arrived she had to give them a statement and asked her millions of questions.


End file.
